Sirius' Sunset
by ERSM333
Summary: A SiriusLily shipper. As she glided in front of him, he wanted so much to feel the one thing that he thought never existed....
1. The Library Colors

Sunlight filtered in through the stained glass windows, throwing beautiful colors over the books and their readers. Sirius Black, though completely bored and uncaring about the things around him, looked up and took notice of the colors around him. He had been staring out of the window, lost in thought, mostly thinking about one girl...He looked up from the school grounds and looked at the students around him. James, Lupin, and Peter, or their nicknames Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail. It had been Sirius, or Padfoot, who thought up these nicknames, but all the friends used them. Wormtail was sitting behind a bookshelf in the library, where they all were, and he was casting Tripping Jinxes into the aisles, sniggering loudly every time somebody tripped. Padfoot only thought this to be mildly funny, but not nearly as much as Wormtail who couldn't breath because of the laughter. Padfoot then looked at Moony, looking pale as always, reading a book named Dark Creatures and Protection against them by Draydur Gnilpik. Sirius couldn't believe that Moony thought that stuff to be interesting. Finally, he turned to the friend next to him, Prongs, who was trying to do Transfiguration homework, but was obviously staring at something across the room. Sirius looked in that direction, and thought his heart would stop beating. 


	2. The Christmas Name

There she sat, in all of her glory. Lily Evans. Padfoot noticed how the colored light flowed through her wavy auburn hair, making each stand shimmer like diamonds. She laughed at something, and the sound of her laughter made his throat tighten up. She was talking to some pretty Ravenclaw girl whose name Sirius only related to Christmas. He continued to watch Lily until "Padfoot, snap out of it!" Sirius almost jumped a foot into the air, and looked up into the familiar face of James. "You like Noel, don't you?" Prongs said with a laugh. "Who?" said Sirius, still breathless. "Noel. Noel Adamshire. The one talking to my Lily." Sirius' mouth dried out and he felt a twinge of anger at James calling Lily his when the only time she ever talked to him was to yell at him for picking on others. He quickly forced a handsome smile and said "Uh, no. Sure she's hot, but were will she ever get me besides bed?" the Marauders roared with laughter. Madam Pince, the librarian, threw them horrible looks and coughed to let them now they were noisy little brats. They quieted down, and Sirius caught his eye. Moony was Sirius' closest friend, other than James, and Moony was fully aware of Sirius' crush on Lily. James could never find out. If he ever knew, James would probably cease contact with him, and then hunt him down and kill him. James liked Lily since the second year, when she made eye contact with him, and he had been crazy about her ever since. 


	3. The Charming Conversation

Sirius quickly looked right and saw Peter telling dirty jokes to James. Sirius lowered his voice and told Moony "It wasn't Noel. It was Lily. It's always Lily." "I know, friend. But James will have to know..." Lupin said in his tired, scratchy voice. "Never. James can never know. He's my best friend, Moony, my lifeline, my, my, he's like my brother." Sirius uttered in a low voice. James stood up, still laughing at a joke, swept all of his stuff into his arms with a Summoning Spell, and threw an amused glance at Lily, who was staring at him. She jerked around and began to talk to Noel again, obviously distracted. James sighed, put his stuff down once again, and marched over to Lily, who was watching him approach with a curious glint in her amazing green eyes. Wormtail followed him in awe, and beckoned to Lupin and Sirius to follow suit. Sirius waved at him to go on, trying to look busy, but was really listening to the conversation. "Hey Evans. What are ya doin?" said James with a cocky voice he knew no girl could resist. He quickly ran his hands through his hair, and smiled at Noel, who was watching Lily's reaction with amusement. "What am I doing? What are you doing? Showing off again, I suppose. It's like you. Don't you do anything else?" Lily in the coldest voice she could muster. Lily could obviously resist James' charm, or could she? "Only for you, Lily, dear. Why don't you help me with my Transfiguration homework tonight in the Common Room? I could use the help from the smartest girl in the seventh year." James said, not at all affected by Lily's cold response. 'Okay, I love James like a brother, but seriously, can't he take a hint? She doesn't like him. Right?' Sirius mused on this until Lily said back "Leave me alone, Potter. Even if I did help you, you couldn't fit anymore into the over inflated head of yours." She said very quickly. She gathered her stuff, and swept out of the library going by Lupin and Sirius, who she smiled at before slamming the library door behind her. Sirius could see her blushing before she left. Sirius was happier than he had been in a long time. 


	4. The Small Talk and the Denial

From that day on, Sirius couldn't think of anything else other than Lily. Every time he saw her in the corridors, he would just stop and watch her go past. He would sit by her whenever he could, never really gathering enough courage to talk to her. She was always friendly to him and Lupin, but to Peter and James, she was just plain nasty. She thought Peter was just rude and disgusting, and she supposedly hated everything about James. One day, when Lupin and James were doing homework and Wormtail and Sirius were playing chess, Lily approached Sirius. His leg gave a nervous twitch and his brain whirred with all possible reasons why she could be coming this way. He tried to smile, but his teeth and lips seemed glued together. Finally, she came to him, and began a conversation. "So," she said, smiling happily, "I hear that you like Noel Adamshire. Is it true?" Sirius' felt as though his brain would explode. "Now, who on earth would ever tell you that? Evans, have you been listening to gossip? Naughty, Naughty. I'd expect more from you." Sirius choked out with a grin on his face. Phew, saved. She laughed, and threw him an appraising look, a look that no one ever saw often. "Well, is it true? Noel wants to know. She said she wouldn't mind going out with you." She said. "Uh no, sorry, I don't like her. Nothing against her or anything, but my mind is on someone else." He said, hoping that she would get the hint. "Oh, really. Who is this girl? Do I know her?" said she said anxiously. "Oh, I suppose you do. But time will tell, eh?" he said, baiting her. "Hmph" she whined and walked away failing to disguise the amusement on her face. Sirius looked away from her retreating back, and over at Wormtail, who had been listening at the conversation. He quickly looked down at his checkmated king, and muttered, "If only James knew your feelings for old Evans." "What are you talking about, Wormtail? Are you saying I like Lily, I mean, Evans? Is that what you are saying? Cause I don't Wormtail, so you better not shoot off your mouth. Okay?" Sirius shot at Wormtail. "Sure you don't. Just me and my imagination, old friend? Jeez." Sirius quickly looked over towards Lily, who was walking up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, and noticed that James was staring after her as well. 


	5. Risking a Friendship

Sirius was always incredibly weighed down with homework, and he never really had free time, but he always had time to make small talk with Lily, hoping to be considered her friend. James noticed this one day while the friends were in the Common Room, just hanging around. Sirius just got done asking questions to Lily about the Charms practice they were to be doing. "Ha, I see your plot, Padfoot. You are trying to get close to Evans to scope her out for me. God, you are a better friend then I thought." He said with a loving smile on his face. Padfoot quickly caught Lupin's eye, then dropped it. That certainly wasn't true, but Padfoot couldn't acknowledge that. He would risk losing James' friendship, the number one thing he prized most in the world. James would do anything for Sirius, and Sirius would do anything for James. It was like the circle of life. "Whatever you want, Prongsie old pal. Anyway, I'm bored. When's the next time you are supposed to change anyway Moony?" He said quickly, trying to change the subject. "Keep your voice down, Padfoot. Do you want everyone to know? Anyway, its November 15, almost a month from now." Lupin said, not appearing to be too keen on changing. Padfoot wasn't really thinking about adventures at Hogsmeade anymore, but more along the lines of going with someone to Hogsmeade. He thought about this for a long time, and when mostly everyone went to bed except Wormtail, Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, Lily, and a few third year students, he decided to make his move tomorrow. He was going to ask Lily Evans to spend the day with him on the next Hogsmeade visit. 


	6. The Delivery and the Mystery Man

The next morning, before anyone else was awake, Sirius snuck downstairs into the Common Room, and began writing a note.

Evans, I was wondering if you would like to go to the Three Broomsticks with me on the next Hogsmeade visit at 7:00. The next visit is December 9, right before Christmas, so we can both get some Christmas shopping done. I hope you'll say yes, and if the answer is yes, you'll see me waiting by the gutter of the Post Office at 6:55.  
Hope to see you there,  
Mystery Man

Sirius wrote with his left hand so his handwriting would not be identifiable to Lily. He read it over, and being pleased with it, he went to the Owlrey, attached it to a black horned owl, and he told it to wait until breakfast of that very same day to deliver it. He quickly left and ran down to breakfast, and waited until his friends showed up. Sirius thought of the reaction James would have when he found that Sirius and Lily were on a date together, but quickly pushed that thought away when he saw Lily walk in and sit down at the opposite end of the table near all of her friends. Sirius couldn't choke down a single thing until he saw all the owls arrive with the mail. He saw the black owl swoop down at Lily and deliver his small letter. He tried to look interested in James' conversation with Lupin and Peter, but out of the corner of his eye he watched Lily, looking extremely confused, reading the letter, then her vibrant green eyes shot up to look around the Great Hall. He saw her look down the Marauders' side of the table, and then sweep her eyes around the rest of the Great Hall. She looked confused, but all the same extremely pleased. Sirius felt his heart soar. Only 15 days until he would let her know that he liked her.


	7. The Sad Ravenclaw

Sirius had no idea where the time went, or even where the 15 days went. At one time, he saw her opening the letter, his heart full of joy, and then he saw her in the hallways, his heart full of dread and anticipation about the next day. He couldn't sleep that night, and he kept tossing and turning so much that his dorm mates began to yell at him for making so much noise. The next morning, while everyone chatted happily about what they were going to buy that day and what they were going to do, Sirius thought of James reaction to Sirius' feelings, Lily's reaction to finding out that it was Sirius that was the Mystery Man, and his hateful family's reaction when they found out that Sirius liked a Muggle born. Finally, the Marauders made their way down to the village, the other three friends acting rowdy while Sirius was extremely quiet. Finally, James noticed and said "Whoa, Padfoot, you don't look so good. What is the matter? I've been noticing you've been acting strange lately. Are you okay?" Sirius looked into James' face that was full of concern. Sirius felt slightly guilty about his plan to meet James' love, but he could not deny the feelings he had for Lily. "Um, nothing. Must have been something I ate. Okay?" he said quietly. "Sure. I trust your judgment." Said James, still looking concerned. They spent the entire day in Hogsmeade together, fooling around and just having fun, or the others were having fun while Sirius felt like he was going to lose it. Finally, 6:50 rolled around, and Sirius told the others he wanted to go do something. As he made his way to the gutter of the post office, he was suddenly swept away by a pretty girl with Ravenclaw robes. "Okay. You have been avoiding me all year. I need to know. Do you like me or not? Lily never told me what you said when she asked you. So do you? Do you?" asked Noel, looking very anxious. "No. I do not like you. I do not know where you heard such a rumor, but it is certainly not true. I'm sorry, nothing against you, but if you do not mind I need to go." Said Sirius in a horribly jerky voice. "But wait. I need to talk to you. My boyfriend just broke up with me, and I have no where to turn." She said through tears. She sobbed into Sirius' robes for what seemed like a long time, until she was swept away by a Ravenclaw boy who looked very much as if he would like to get together with someone. Sirius stared down at his watch, and saw that it was 7:04. Feeling sick, he ran to the gutter, and saw no one there. He almost screamed in exasperation. It was his chance, his only chance... He thought about this turning down an abandoned alley, he stopped dead in his tracks, looking in horror at the scene in front of him. James and Lily were hugging and kissing, and laughing. He heard a single line "Oh James, I want to go out with you. I've wanted to tell you all year, but it must have been my pride or something..." He cut her off with a passionate kiss, of which she returned. The sun was slowly setting in the distance, throwing colors over all the objects it shined upon. Sirius turned away, a hot, bitter tear winding its way down his face. 


End file.
